Reasons
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: She is given reasons to live and become strong.


'_I'm here again?'_ Chrome slowly breathed and looked around the room she was in. _'I'm so weak without Mukuro-sama I…..j-just can't go on'_

Chrome closed her eye and let out a small tear fall.

'_I must be such a burden to Kyoko-chan'_ she thought _'Bossu must also think I am a burden he is fighting and I'm just here laying down in the hospital dying I-I c…can't do anything right'_

Chrome let out more tears as she laid there feeling helpless and weak.

"Stop your useless crying herbivore"

Chrome gasped in surprise as she heard a cold smooth voice speak to her. She then slowly opened her eye and stared as the Cloud guardian was watching her with his cool steel stare. He was leaning on a nearby wall near her bed. He crossed his arms as he examined her fragile state.

"K-kumo-san?" Chrome whispered.

'_W-what is he doing here?'_

"Hn herbivore that bastered left you and is letting you die isn't he!" Hibari growled out as he clenched his fists tightly.

"I….W-well.." Chrome mumbled out. She didn't know how to answer. She watched as he glared down at her_. 'Why is he so mad?'_ She looked at him closely and saw that his clothes were ripped and his face was scratched up.

"Kumo-san are you a-alright" she asked concerned.

"You're the one dying and you ask if I am alright….you should focus on yourself and stop being so weak."

Chrome was hurt by his words and started crying again.

"Herbivore stop'' he ordered as he walked closer to her bed and gently grabbed her small frail hand into his strong warm hand. Chrome looked at him with her wide purple eye and blushed when he made contact with her hand.

He moved his other hand to her face and wiped all her tears of her cheeks. He then grabbed her neck and gently lifted her up.

'_W-what is he doing? This is w-what he did….in the future'_

Hibari looked down at her as he lifted her up and saw how her face was becoming pink. He brought her hand up slowly to his lips and gave it a small tender kiss.

When Chrome felt and saw his lips on her hand she gasped in surprise.

'_Why is he showing affection to me...I-I thought he hated me?'_ She let a tears slide down. _'Is he playing with my emotions?'_

"I thought I told you to stop that"

"W-why"

"It annoys me"

"N-no I…..I mean."

"Because I know you need a reason to live"

"A-ano?"

"If you help yourself and you live I will tell you what I mean''

"B-but I want to know why?"

"Then get better and maybe I'll tell you" He said plainly and started laying her down on her bed while still holding onto her hand firmly.

"K-kumo-san?"

"You want to be stronger and more reliable, no?" He questioned.

"Yes" Chrome said without hesitating.

"Tell that herbivore of a boss you have, that you want to be a representative for that baby's team"

"B-but I-I am so weak how can I"

"Tell him" he growled out annoyed that she didn't think she would be a good representative. "I know you can do it and that you are stronger than the ex-master you had"

When Chrome heard about her 'ex-master' she began to worry.

"Wh-what if I fail and he throws me away like _**'him' **_?'' Chrome looked away from Hibari.

Hibari had enough of her negative thinking.

"Look at me" He grabbed her face lightly and made her turn her head to face him. "He will not do that and even if he did I would bite him to death you hear me!"

"Kumo-san why?"

"Just do it"

"B-but aren't you in the battle as well?"

Hibari looked at her and gave her a smirk. "Not anymore"

Chrome was surprised to hear that. She was told he was the one who holded the Boss watch for Fon's team?

''Y-you were defeated?"

"Tch I destroyed the watch myself" He calmly said and smirked when he saw her face turn into confusion. "I wanted to battle that monkey from that Varia family some more and I couldn't because it was holding me back"

"W-what about Fon-san?"

Hibari merely shrugged.

"I have to go" He gave a gently squeeze to her hand.

"N-no don't….leave please" Chrome held onto his had tightly.

"Let go"

"N-no I still want an answer p-please" She looked at him with pleading eyes. Hibari sighed.

"There are people who want you alive and that care for you"

"Huh?"

"That's all I'm going to say herbivore"

Chrome let go of his hand and watched him walk away to the door.

'_I'm being a coward by just leaving and not telling her on what I think'_

"Chrome" Hibari said without looking back but he knew she would have been surprised he used her name "I do not despise you, you are not 'him' and I know you can't be that weak I have faith in you" And with that he opened the door and left.

'_He has faith in me?'_

Chrome felt her heart warm up from his words. She closed her eyes and felt a smile forming on her lips. _'I feel like he trusts me like he cares but does he?'_

'_I will join Bossu team, I will become stronger, I will live, I want to find out why he wants me to live'_

"Cloud man is so mysterious"

And with that she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Chrome" Chrome woke up and saw her boss looking worried.<p>

"Boss" she said weakly still tired.

"I'm sorry Chrome!" Tsuna yelled as he panicked "We're in the same class, I even knew you were absent and yet I didn't know…."

'_Boss you were worried about me'_ Chrome wanted to cry in happiness but refused to_ 'Kumo-san was right people do care…..I won't make people worry anymore cause I will be stronger'_

"Boss I have….a request…"

"Huh" Tsuna looked at her confused.

"Please…put me…in the…team"

"By team…do you mean the team for the representative's battle of the rainbow!" Tsuna was shocked of her request "B…but Reborn is the one who decides on the members not me…besides your body.."

"Please" she said firmly and looked at him with a pleading.

'Bossu please I know I can do it if Kumo-san believes in me then I…..I somehow know I can' she thought strongly.

'_Thank you…..Kumo-san for giving me strength and talking to me' _

* * *

><p>Lame huh<p>

Well I wanted to post this one because my other ones are not quite done.

Sorry .


End file.
